Zero to Sixty
by August08
Summary: When an ancient evil sets its sights on Earth, the Turtles find themselves trapped in a race against an enemy unlike any they have ever faced before: Their own demons. Far from home and pitted against his own brothers, Raphael must fight to finish the Dictator's race, not only to free his brothers, but to redeem his own soul as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Inspiration: Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. Idea conceived: Roughly around 11:00 in the night. Written: Roughly around 1:00 in the morning. Hoping: You all don't mind another racing type story from me, but the idea was too good to pass up. Also hoping that you all enjoy the story. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Negativity and flames are not. Spread kindness, people. Please and thank you!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with TMNT. I only own the OCs, if/when they pop up. Cheers!

* * *

The rain pelted hard against his skin, water running down the visor of his helmet making it difficult to see. Amber eyes narrowed, fighting to see through the sheen of rain. He didn't dare take his hands off the bars. One wrong move and it was game over. He chanced a glance down to his left. It was a straight drop to a rocky bottom. The road was twisty and narrow. He felt every bump and vibration jarring his already sore, tired and achy muscles. He shook his head to refocus.

He could hear engines rev behind him. They were gaining ground. He looked in the side mirror, seeing three vehicles round the corner. One was a blue motorcycle, the other two cars, one purple, the other orange. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw the flaming red eyes blazing from behind the helmet of the motorcycle driver. He couldn't lose. He had to win. Not just for his sake, but for the sake of his brothers.

"Raphael!" came a sharp female voice.

Raphael snapped his attention back to the road. He took a turn too sharp, almost sliding off the edge of the cliff. He took several deep breaths as his heart fought to return to a normal rhythm.

"Eyes on the road and head in the race," the voice snapped again.

"Sorry, Shelly," Raphael said.

"Sorry ain't gonna bring you back from the dead if you go driving off the cliff," the voice chastised.

"You're right. Head in the game," Raphael said, shaking his head, refocusing.

He revved the engine and the shell cycle picked up speed, creating more distance between him and the other racers. His hands clenched tighter around the handle bars.

"I know," the voice whispered. "I miss them, too."

"I'm gonna make that slimeball pay for what he did to my brothers," Raphael growled under his breath.

"First, we win the race. Then we make that slimeball pay for what he did to your brothers," the voice reminded him.

Raphael glanced in the side mirror again. The blue motorcycle was closing the gap. He could see the reds of the driver's eyes. It was Leonardo's body, but not his soul. Raphael turned back to the road. The cliffs ended and the road widened into a bridge. Raphael heard the blade before he saw it. He ducked just in time to avoid getting his head cleaved off by one of his brother's swords. Raphael swerved to get away, but the tires hit off the slight edge of the bridge.

The other two cars followed suit. The front of the purple car opened up and electrified prods extended outward. Raphael looked over his shoulder when he heard the crackling of electricity.

"Seriously, Donnie?" he asked, swerving again when the purple car tried to electrocute his bike.

Raphael grunted when something slammed in the back of his helmet. Disks flew out of the hood of the orange car. He ducked once again from a sword.

"Raphael!" the voice shouted in warning.

Raphael shook his head and looked up. His eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. Leonardo swung his sword downward. Raphael screamed as the blade tore through his right shoulder. He lost control of the bike. The front tire hit the edge of the bridge and kept going. The other three racers stopped at the edge of the bridge and watched as bike and rider disappeared into the foggy depths below.

"How fortuitous for us," Donatello commented, his usual quiet, calm voice now cold and calculating.

"He's done," Michelangelo said, voice dark and mischievous.

"These bodies are ours, boys," Leonardo said, his voice deep and echoing. He sheathed his sword. "The deed is done. He lost the war. It's time for us to take our rightful place."

The three brothers revved their engines and drove off, leaving everything behind in a cloud of smoke and dust.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

One week earlier...

The lair echoed with the bang of the elevator doors opening. Raphael walked into the lair, but only making it as far as the ramp before his legs gave out. He collapsed, chest heaving, fighting for breath. He reached up and pulled off his helmet, looking down at himself. His body was covered in blood. Some of it his own, some of it not. He vaguely heard footsteps come running across the lair towards him. Someone said his name, but it was distant and fuzzy.

He jumped when someone touched his shoulder. Raphael's head snapped upward, meeting concerned brown eyes within a purple mask. Donatello's expression said it all. Raphael lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Raph, what happened?" Leonardo asked as he came running out of the dojo.

Donatello held up a hand towards his eldest brother, stopping the blue masked leader in his tracks. Raphael never realized his body was shaking. Donatello started giving orders, but he didn't hear what his brother was saying. All he could hear was the screeching of tires, the crunch of colliding metal. The lair was replaced with a city street. Two bikes lay in the middle of the intersection, the drivers lay a few feet away.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have been watching where he was going. And, now someone was dead because of him. Raphael jolted when something was wrapped around his shoulders. Donatello pulled the blanket tightly around his brother's trembling body.

"You'll be okay, Raph," he said.

"I'm a murderer," Raphael whispered.

Donatello and Leonardo looked at each other before turning back to their brother.

"Why do you say that?" Leonardo asked.

"I killed someone," Raphael replied, his voice low and hoarse.

"How?" Donatello wanted to know.

Raphael looked down at his hands. Blood stained, they looked as though he had butchered someone. The screeching of tires echoed through his memories again. The look of pure terror on the kid's face when they collided sent shivers shooting down Raphael's spine.

"Raph?" Donatello said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What do you mean by you killed someone?"

"I...was..." Raphael shook his head. "I was in an accident. Kid ran a red light just as I came through. I t-boned his bike, we went flying. I walked away and he didn't."

He hung his head again, closing his eyes against the burning tears. Donatello and Leonardo looked at each other again. Leonardo turned and headed for the bathroom. A minute later the sounds of running water filled the lair. Donatello helped Raphael to his feet and guided him towards the bathroom. Leonardo was filling the tub up with warm water.

When the tub was filled, Leonardo took the blanket and helped Raphael into the steaming water. The brother in blue stayed by his sibling's side while Donatello went to get the first aid kit. The water was already starting to turn red as the blood began to soak off of Raphael's body. Leonardo gently washed the blood off of his brother. Raphael had fallen asleep. Leonardo looked up when footsteps shuffled into the bathroom. Worried blue eyes gazed down at the scene.

"Is he okay?" Michelangelo asked.

"He's fine, Mikey," Leonardo assured him. "He'll be fine."

"Donnie told me he was in an accident," Michelangelo said. "He said the other guy didn't make it."

"Apparently not," Leonardo confirmed.

Michelangelo moved further into the room. "Poor Raph," he whispered. "I can't imagine what he must be going through."

"We take care not to cause harm, but even we aren't immune to accidents," Leonardo said.

The brothers lifted Raphael out of the tub, dried him off and helped him upstairs to his room. Donatello met them upstairs and stitched up the wounds that needed to be stitched, wrapping others in heavy bandages. Leonardo took the first watch to make sure Raphael was okay. Reluctantly, Donatello and Michelangelo left the room to find something to keep themselves occupied.

Leonardo watched his red masked brother sleep, praying that he would be okay. Every now and then, Raphael would whimper in his sleep, possibly from a bad dream. Leonardo sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. All he could do was be there for his brother, be a shoulder to cry on, or a punching bag. Whatever Raphael needed him to be. Leonardo took his brother's hand in his.

"You'll get through this, Raph," he whispered. "We'll help you through. You're not alone."

* * *

 _Deep within the darkness of his nightmare, Raphael felt something stir. He looked around for the source, but it was so dark he couldn't see his own hand that was mere inches from his face. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to wake up. But something kept him trapped, something didn't want him to leave. The darkness was crushing, suffocating. He could feel it pressing in all around him._

 _"Raphael," a voice whispered from somewhere in the darkness._

 _Raphael spun around, eyes wide. He knew that voice all too well. It was his voice, but with the metallic ring of the Shredder's._

 _"Raphael," the voice whispered again._

 _Raphael's eyes widened when two red eyes blazed from the pitch black. He stumbled back when the eyes ignited, illuminating the haunting form of the Shredder._

 _"No," the turtle breathed._

 _"You cannot run from me, Raphael," Shredder said, advancing on the turtle. "I am your destiny. Your fate. I am what you will become."_

 _Raphael closed his eyes, forcing himself to wake up. "You're not real," he said. "You're nothing more than a nightmare."_

 _He gasped when a strong hand suddenly grabbed him by the throat. His hands flew to the one around his throat._

 _"We will take what is rightfully ours," Shredder hissed. "All give in to their Demons. You and your pathetic brothers are no different."_

 _Raphael cried out when Shredder began to morph into something otherworldly. It was a creature of pure metal. It opened its mouth and roared, exposing five rows of razor sharp teeth._

 _"I am what you will become, Raphael. You cannot hide from your destiny," the creature said. "Your bodies, your souls will be ours."_

 _"I'm nothing like you," Raphael choked._

 _"The Demons shall inherit your world," the creature declared. "Your souls are ours."_

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Flaming red eyes stared at the shimmering orb floating high above the chamber. The demon watched as scenes from a distant world flashed through the orb. It was a lush, vibrant world full of color and strange animals. The demon's eyes drifted over to the side. Two shadowy giants fought over a scrap of food. The demon sighed. Six thousand years of living in the Dead Zone did little to calm his rage and anger. When he got out of this god forsaken dimension he would make the Aeons pay for their treachery.

"Pardon the interruption, Dictator," sounded a sudden voice.

The demon looked down to see another demon standing at the foot of the throne's steps.

"What?" he asked, his voice dull and bored.

"The Devil's Gate is nearly complete, sir," the new demon said. "All we need is a power source."

The Dictator glanced back at the orb. "How much do you know about this planet?" he asked, pointing at the orb.

The demon looked up at it. "Class Alpha planet. Able to sustain life. Inhabited by a race called humans," she replied. "They call it, Earth."

"Earth," the Dictator repeated, sitting back in his throne. "It would be the perfect vessel to launch an attack against the Aeons."

"Sir, we don't have the demon power for that kind of attack," the female demon said. "We would be slaughtered. Besides, Earth is protected."

The Dictator frowned. "By what?" he asked.

The female demon looked up at the orb and the scenes began to change. The Dictator watched as each scene depicted four strange creatures. Each scene they battled a different kind of threat.

"What kind of creatures are they?" the Dictator asked. "They aren't demons."

"I believe they are called turtles, sir," the female demon replied. "They are Earth's protectors."

The Dictator waved his hand. The orb expanded and froze on a picture of the four turtles. He studied each one carefully. A smile began to creep across his face.

"They may be Earth's protectors, but even the purest of hearts can be tainted," the Dictator said. "Is the transporter working?"

The demon nodded. "We have just enough power to transport someone to the Dead Zone," she answered.

"Perfect," the Dictator said, the smile turning into an evil grin. "Bring me these turtles. I wish to have a talk with Earth's protectors."

* * *

Donatello looked up from the shell cycle when he heard the elevator enter the warehouse. The chamber lifted up and the door opened, revealing a worn and downcast Raphael. Donatello hated seeing his brother in such a state. Raphael had lost his fire, and the engineer had to wonder if his brother would ever get it back. Donatello went back to the shell cycle as Raphael stepped out into the warehouse. The red masked turtle rubbed his arms as if he were cold.

"How are you feeling, Raph?" Donatello asked.

"Fine," Raphael replied, his voice flat and dull.

"How did you sleep?"

Raphael merely shrugged. His eyes fell on the shell cycle and a haunted look washed over his face. Donatello noticed the look, glancing from his brother to the bike.

"Why are you fixing it?" Raphael asked.

"Because it's your bike," Donatello replied. "I figured you would want it fixed so you can ride again."

"I ain't riding ever again," Raphael stated. "So, there's no point in you fixin' the bike."

Donatello stood up and turned to face his brother. "Raph, you have to get past this. I'm not undermining what happened, but it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen, and yes, there are causalities. I know you tried to save that kid's life, but there are some things that's out of our control. You tried your best and the paramedics did theirs, you should take comfort in that."

"How can I take comfort when someone is dead?" Raphael asked. "That's all well and good for you to say, Donnie, but it doesn't change the fact that I killed someone."

 _"The more tainted the soul the better,"_ a voice echoed through his thoughts.

Raphael shook his head. He put a hand to his head. Donatello gave his brother a concerned look.

"You okay, Raph?" he asked.

"Fine," Raphael muttered.

The elevator disappeared below ground and a few minutes later it ascended again. When the door opened, Leonardo and Michelangelo walked out.

"How are things?" the youngest asked, giving Raphael and Donatello a cheery smile.

"I was just leavin'," Raphael replied.

He turned to head for the elevator, however he stopped short when the warehouse suddenly disappeared to be replaced by a grand hall. Amber eyes widened as he beheld the massive stone statues that lined the walls and decorated the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Raphael said.

"Where are we?" Donatello asked, looking around the hall.

The brothers turned to face a large throne when shadows began to swirl around the throne. An otherworldly creature took form. Long, flowing robes of black and silver fell over a thin body. Long fingers extended from delicate hands. The creature's head stretched upward in a natural looking crown.

"Welcome, Guardians," the creature said, its voice soft, almost hypnotizing.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked.

"I am the Dictator," the creature replied.

"Where are we?" Raphael demanded.

Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The creature motioned to the hall.

"You are in the Dead Zone," the Dictator answered. "The realm of Demons."

Raphael felt the thing inside him stir. A realm of demons? That was anything but good.

"Why are we here?" Michelangelo asked, his voice wavering.

"I wish to talk," the Dictator said. "And, since I can't leave this realm, I brought you to me."

 _"How fortuitous,"_ the creature whispered.

Raphael squeezed his eyes tight. _Will you shut up?_

 _"Why? Do I bother you?"_ the creature asked.

"Are you all right, red one?" the Dictator asked.

Raphael turned his attention upward. "Don't see how that's any of your business," he said.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Leonardo questioned, drawing the conversation away from his brother.

"I have been studying your planet recently, and I've become quite attached to it," the Dictator explained.

"It's not for sale," Michelangelo interjected.

The Dictator laughed. "Dear boy, you don't understand. Demons don't ask, they take. However, I've come to discover one problem with taking Earth."

"And that is?" Donatello asked, dreading the answer.

The demon's eyes flashed. "You," he said, voice sharp.

"Us?" Donatello said, confused.

The demon leaned forward in his throne. "You are Earth's protectors. So, that means you're in my way."

"Get in line, bub," Raphael snarled. "There's a line-up of bad guys tryin' to take us out."

"Indeed," the Dictator said. "However, I am not without my ways. I will give you four a chance to keep your planet."

"I thought Demons took what they wanted," Michelangelo said.

"They do. But, I'm also bored," the Dictator told him. "I propose a race."

The brothers glanced at each other before turning back to the demon.

"What kind of race?" Leonardo wanted to know.

"A race to determine who gets Earth. If you win, I will leave your planet and you four in peace. However, if I win, you lead my forces in the invasion of Earth," the Dictator explained.

"Not gonna happen," Raphael declared.

"I'm with Raph. There's no way we're helping a horde of demons invade our home," Leonardo said.

The Dictator smiled. "Who says you have a choice?" he asked, sitting back in the throne.

He raised a hand, palm facing the brothers. Raphael fell back as shadows burst around his siblings. They were raised into the air, their cries silenced by the shadows. There was a burst of light and they collapsed to the floor.

"Guys!" Raphael cried, rushing to Leonardo's side.

He picked his eldest brother up in his arms. Leonardo groaned in pain, his face twisted in agony. Raphael looked up and saw three large orbs floating in the air, spinning around each other in a circle. They were the same color as his brother's masks. The orbs then spread out in a line as if controlled by an invisible force. Raphael watched as the orbs began to spin wildly. They started to morph into different shapes. In a matter of seconds, Raphael was looking at three exact copies of his brothers. Their blazing red eyes looked strange against the different colors of their skin.

"What are they?" Raphael asked.

"They are your brother's inner demons," the Dictator replied.

"Okay. I know I'm gonna regret askin' this, but why are there only three?" Raphael questioned.

The Dictator leaned forward again, linking his fingers together and propping his chin on top of his knuckles.

"There are only three for the simple fact that your inner demon didn't separate," he explained. "I've never had a demon go against my orders. Yours must have something planned for you if it refused to separate." He gave the red masked turtle a studying look. "I've also never encountered a demon quite like yours before, either. It takes the form of the person you fear most, instead of the exact copy of you. Tell me, has it tried to contact you?"

"Why does it matter?" Raphael wanted to know.

"Usually inner demons don't make contact with their outer selves. They like to keep a low profile, showing themselves in subtle ways," the Dictator told him. "It's rare for an inner demon to contact the soul. You must have a very special one."

Raphael looked down at his brothers. They lay motionless, almost comatose. He felt the thing stir within his mind. He could feel it prod at his very being.

 _"He knows us so well,"_ the demon commented.

"I wonder if you'll give in," the Dictator mused, breaking Raphael out of his thoughts. "I can see your soul, red one. A lot of turmoil. Anger, rage, with a slight hint of hate. It must taste like nectar."

A cold shiver shot down Raphael's spine. He didn't like the way the demon was talking. It was almost as if he was referring to his soul as something one would eat.

"I envy your demon. To be connected to someone as tainted as you," the Dictator continued.

"I'm not tainted," Raphael hissed.

"You're not the purest of hearts, either," the Dictator countered. "You're a disaster just waiting to happen." He sat back in his seat. "Who knows? Maybe once your soul is cultivated and your demon devours it, you might actually be dormant."

"What?" Raphael whispered.

The Dictator snapped his fingers. "You there," he called out. "Take them to the holding cells. The preparations are not yet ready."

Raphael turned to see a massive shadowy giant come stalking out of the back. It took two steps and was on top of the brothers. It reached down and picked up the three unconscious turtles before walking off again. A smaller demon walked up behind Raphael and jabbed him in the back with a spear. He got to his feet and started heading off in the direction the giant went.

The Dictator watched as his new racers were taken away. He tapped his fingers together and grinned. This would be a most interesting race. The portal technician entered the throne room.

"The Devil's Gate is prepped and ready to go, sir," she announced.

"Excellent," the Dictator said. He looked down at the demons still standing in front of the throne. "Prepare yourselves, my subjects. For soon you will dine on the souls of your victims."

The inner demons bowed and walked away. The Dictator drummed his fingers against the arm of his throne.

"Keep an eye on the red one," he instructed the technician. "He might just hold the key to powering the Devil's Gate."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael sat in the corner of the cell, legs pressed against his chest and his arms folded on top of his knees. His brothers lay on the floor, unmoving and still unconscious. Being separated from their inner demons must have taken a lot out of them. Raphael sighed and put his forehead against his arms, closing his eyes. He couldn't get what the Dictator had said out of his head. But, what if he was right? What if whatever this thing was did consume his soul? Would he be dormant like the Dictator said? Or would he be ten times worse than what he was now?

Raphael didn't even know why this demon or whatever it was that was inside him had suddenly appeared. Did it have something to do with the Dictator? Raphael clenched his hands into fists. He wouldn't give in. He would fight as long as he could.

 _"All give in to their demons,"_ the creature whispered in his thoughts.

Raphael's body tensed at the sound of the voice. He looked up when he heard someone moan. His brothers began to wake up. The creature inside his mind stirred, he could feel its presence. Raphael's eyes drifted upward. The shadowy image of the Shredder hovered above his brothers. Its red eyes burned with a hunger that made Raphael uneasy.

 _"I am your destiny,"_ he heard the creature's voice in his thoughts.

"What happened?" Michelangelo asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

The image disappeared in a swirl of shadows. Raphael released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Leonardo and Donatello sat up as well, trying to regain their senses. Leonardo looked over at Raphael, frowning when he saw the scared, haunted look on his brother's face.

"What's wrong, Raph?" the leader asked.

Raphael met his brother's gaze. "Nothin'," he answered. "I'm fine."

"Then, why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?" Donatello questioned.

"I just saw my brothers get ripped in two," Raphael stated. "We're in a world ruled by demons, forced to take part in a race that'll determine the fate of Earth. Sorry if I feel a little bit trapped right now."

"Easy, Raph," Leonardo said, holding up his hands. "Calm down."

Raphael curled tighter into a ball, lowering his head. Michelangelo looked around the cell.

"Cozy," he commented.

"So, what's the plan, now?" Donatello asked, turning to look at Leonardo.

"Nothing we can do from inside here," Leonardo replied. "I guess we just wait and see what happens."

 _"Famous last words,"_ the demon whispered.

Raphael closed his eyes and put his head down. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The brothers were guided into the throne room by four demon guards. The Dictator sat upon his throne. The turtles stopped at the base of the steps and looked up. The demon overlord gazed down at them with a strange kind of hunger in his eyes.

"Preparations are complete. It's time for you to meet your challenge," the Dictator said.

"And what kind of challenge is that?" Leonardo asked.

"You have one week to cross the Dead Zone," the Dictator replied.

Michelangelo sighed. "That doesn't seem so bad," he said.

"However, you'll be racing against opponents you've never faced before," the demon continued.

The brothers glanced at each other. "Which is?" Donatello asked.

The Dictator grinned. "Yourselves," he answered.

"Pardon?" Donatello squeaked.

"You'll be racing against your own demons," the Dictator clarified. "They'll appear throughout the race. If you make it to a landmark without getting caught, you're safe. If not, well...let's just say it won't be pleasant for you."

Raphael's heart dropped. There were only three demons. His hadn't separated. That meant his brothers were the only ones who could get caught. Did the overlord expect him to give in to his own demon during the race? Raphael swallowed down the bile that was creeping up his throat.

"However," the Dictator continued, breaking Raphael out of his thoughts. "If one or more brothers who remain unpossessed crosses the finish line, I'll release the possessed brother or brothers and you may go home."

"And if a possessed brother wins?" Michelangelo asked.

The Dictator grinned darkly. "Then they lead my invasion force to Earth," he said.

"Then we won't lose," Leonardo declared.

"We'll see," the demon said. He waved a hand. "Now, go meet your racers."

The brothers were led away to a garage type chamber. The guards left them at the door and walked away. The turtles headed further into the room, looking for their vehicles.

"Okay, I give up. Where are the cars?" Michelangelo asked.

He jumped and cried out when someone slapped a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, bringing up in a broad chest.

"Sorry about that," came a deep voice.

Michelangelo looked up to see a tall cheetah looking down at him. "I thought we were only racing demons," he said.

The cheetah laughed. "Nah, mate. The name's Sonic. I'll be your race car for this event."

Michelangelo frowned in confusion. "But, you're a cheetah, not a car," he pointed out.

Sonic threw his head back and roared. His body was enveloped in a white light and when it faded an orange race car with a cheetah print design was in his place. Donatello was so caught up in what was happening with Michelangelo that he tripped over someone and fell flat on his face.

"Ya mind? Watch where you're going."

Donatello turned to see that he had tripped up in a dark furred fox. He scrambled to sit up. "Sorry. I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I really should have been watching where I was going."

"If you want me to carry you across the finish line, I suggest you refrain from damaging the machinery before the race," the fox said.

"Sorry," Donatello apologized again. "Um...I'm Donatello."

"Tory," the fox replied.

"Animals that turn into cars?" Leonardo asked himself.

"Not just cars," came a female voice.

Leonardo turned to see a female turtle sitting on the floor in a meditative position. She wore a light blue mask around her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo."

The female turtle opened her eyes. "Venus," she replied. "I look forward to our upcoming partnership."

"You said something about not just cars," Leonardo said.

Venus got to her feet. "That's right," she confirmed. "I, myself, can transform into a motorcycle."

"But, how is that possible?" Leonardo asked.

"Each one of us were embedded with a special crystal that housed the spirit of a racing machine," Venus explained. "Sonic and Tory were embedded with the spirit of race cars. I was given the spirit of a motorcycle. As was one other."

"And, who might that be?" Leonardo asked.

There was suddenly a loud roar. Everyone hurried over to where the roar had come from. Raphael stood in the doorway of an alcove. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. Before him, tied up in heavy chains was a beautiful red dragon. Her scales glistened dark crimson, her underbelly a metallic grey. She fought against the chains that bound her. Demons hurried to tighten them before she broke free.

"I don't believe it," Raphael breathed in shock and awe.

"What? Who is it?" Michelangelo asked.

"It's her," Raphael said.

"Her who?" Donatello pressed.

Raphael stepped forward, still not believing his eyes. "It's the shell cycle," he whispered.

At the sound of his voice, the dragon spun her head. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color. Smoke flowed from her nostrils. Raphael took another step towards the dragon, hands held in a gesture of peace.

"Easy, girl," he said when the dragon began to growl. "It's me. You know me."

Michelangelo leaned over to Donatello. "The shell cycle was embedded in a dragon?" he whispered.

"Looks like they found a creature with just as much of a hot head as Raph," Donatello commented.

Raphael knelt down beside the dragon and put a hand on her head. She began to calm down at his touch.

"There ya go," he said as the dragon closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "That's my girl. Never thought I'd see you like this."

The dragon opened her eyes and looked up at him. She opened her mouth, but instead of a roar, words came out.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said sadly.

"I'm fine, Shelly," Raphael told her. "I'm okay."

A disembodied voice suddenly sounded all around them.

"Racers, to the starting line," the Dictator announced.

The demons released the chains holding Shelly and Raphael helped her to her feet. The group of eight made their way to the door of the garage. In a flash of light, Sonic, Tory, Venus and Shelly all transformed into their respective machines. The brothers put on their helmets and got ready for the race. They drove out to the starting line.

It felt so strange being back on the shell cycle. Raphael almost felt as though the accident never happened. He shook his head. He couldn't go thinking about the past. He needed his head in the present. A column lit up with the starting lights. When the top flashed green, the brothers revved the engines and took off. Each one drove with one goal in mind: They had to win, no matter what.

Earth's fate depended on it.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Chapter 5

The Dead Zone looked to be a multi-layered canyon filled with caverns, bridges and treacherous cliffs. Far below, dense fog covered what could only be a deadly, rocky bottom. Creatures of shadow watched from above as the four brothers raced along a wide road. A heavy silence had fallen over the brothers. No one spoke, even Michelangelo had gone quiet. The only thing breaking the quiet was the roar of the engines.

Leonardo kept scanning the gorge for any signs of demon activity. So far, nothing. A part of him wanted to relax, wanted to believe that there was no threat. But, the other part told him to stay vigilant. Something was bound to jump out at them. Leonardo revved the engine and picked up speed, driving up alongside Raphael. His brother's body was tense, eyes focused ahead. Leonardo could tell something was troubling his brother, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

"I don't want to jinx anything," Michelangelo's voice sparked over the helmet's two-way radio. "But, this seems almost too easy."

"Stay sharp," Leonardo instructed. "He's trying to make us drop our guard."

"We've been driving for a day and a half and there's still no sign of any demons," Donatello put in.

 _"Except the one right in front of them,"_ the creature whispered.

Raphael's hands tightened around the handle bars at the sound of the demon's voice.

"Is everything okay, Raphael?" Shelly asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," Raphael answered, the words sounding like a mantra.

"I ask because you've been rather quiet lately," Shelly explained. "Normally, you're always talking to me."

Amber eyes drifted over to lock with brown. Raphael glanced away again, turning his attention back on the road. He jumped and swerved the bike when an alarm suddenly blared. He righted himself, looking around for the source of the alarm.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Guys, my instruments are going nuts," Donatello said.

"What does that mean?" Michelangelo asked.

A landmark appeared on a small screen on the car's dash. Donatello's heart dropped when a timer began counting down rapidly.

"Petal to the metal!" he cried.

He put the gas petal to the floor and his car shot forward. Raphael and Leonardo swerved to avoid colliding with their brother. They looked over their shoulders and saw what looked like a purple storm cloud fast approaching.

"First demon?" Raphael guessed.

"Move it!" Leonardo yelled.

The brothers picked up speed. Donatello was almost to the landmark when the driver's side tire slammed into a sharp rock and popped. He cried out as the car went spinning out of control.

"Whoa!" Michelangelo shouted, dodging his brother's out of control car.

The car came to a stop several feet away from the landmark. Donatello groaned and looked up, his heart plummeting into his stomach as he stared through the windshield at a massive purple smoke cloud. He cried out as his car was engulfed in the cloud. Raphael looked over his shoulder just in time to see his brother's car disappear.

"Donnie!" he cried.

He spun the shell cycle around and raced back towards Donatello's car, ignoring Shelly's demands for him to stop and get back to the race. However, Leonardo swerved in front of him, blocking his way. Raphael slammed on the brakes.

"We have to keep going," Leonardo said.

"But, Donnie," Raphael started.

"Is gone. They got him," Leonardo said.

"We have to do somethin'," Raphael argued.

"And we'd get caught, as well. That's what they want, Raph," Leonardo told him. "For once in your life, think. They want us to lose focus."

"Guys, we have to go," Venus urged, her voice wavering a bit, no doubt worried about Tory.

"What are we supposed to do? Leave Donnie to die?" Raphael asked incredulously.

"No. We win," Leonardo answered firmly. "Remember the Dictator's rules. If we win without being possessed our demons return to where they began, regardless. We win this race, Donnie comes back to us whole."

"Guys," Michelangelo called out.

"We win and we get Donnie back," Leonardo promised.

Raphael growled but nodded nonetheless. He spun the shell cycle around and headed back in the direction they were heading before. In the comfort of his throne room, the Dictator watched the events unfold in the floating orb. He grinned. One down, two to go. He would have his champions, one way or another. However, he was still curious about the red masked turtle's demon. It still hadn't manifested itself, or tried to take control. What was its plan?

He watched and waited, giving the brothers a few hours to regain lost time. When they passed through a tunnel he pressed a stone on the arm of his throne. A speaker sparked.

"Yes, sir?" a dark, mischievous voice asked.

"Get ready for deployment. You're going turtle hunting," the Dictator said.

The voice laughed. "I'm gonna have me some turtle soup."

The speaker sparked again and everything went quiet. The Dictator went back to watching the race, a dark grin spreading across his lips. The turtles were vulnerable. He would strike while they were unfocused. If this didn't send the red one over the edge, he didn't know what would.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

The world was a blur, everything melding together as it sped across his field of vision. Raphael clenched his jaw, fighting back the wave of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. He shook his head, fighting to refocus. They were three days into the race, and judging by the map that had been installed on the dash of the shell cycle, they were almost halfway across the Dead Zone. However, they were a brother down, and Raphael couldn't get his mind off of what had happened to Donatello.

On top of that, the creature within his mind had grown restless. It continued to hound his every thought, whispering threats and promises that one day it would take great pleasure in devouring his soul. Raphael glanced skyward as a shadow bird flew overhead. He wondered if he would turn into a shadow when his inner demon fulfilled its promise. But, the image of the creature made of metal flashed through his mind's eye.

 _Maybe I really will turn into the Shredder,_ he thought grimly. He glanced to his left at Leonardo. _If we win this and get Donnie back, but I end up becoming demon myself, what will happen to my brothers?_

 _"I'll take care of them,"_ the creature whispered, its voice as smooth as silk. _"You need not worry about your precious brothers."_

 _What do you mean by 'take care'?_ Raphael asked.

He felt the creature stir, saw it grin and lick its lips hungrily. Raphael's stomach lurched. He suddenly had the vision of his demon form devouring his brothers. The creature chuckled.

 _"What's the matter, pet? Don't like what you see?"_ it asked.

 _You're going to do the same thing to them as you will to me,_ Raphael said.

 _"Souls are all I crave,"_ the creature told him. _"They hold the only nutrients for a demon."_

 _And Earth? What about that?_ Raphael asked.

The creature scoffed, stirring again like a coiling snake. _"Earth is of no value to me. Human souls are weak and lack that tantalizing flavor us demons crave,"_ it explained.

 _So, you'll help the Dictator, then?_

 _"Depends."_

 _On?_

 _"What mood I'm in."_

Raphael swallowed thickly. It really was his inner demon. He revved the engine and picked up speed, pulling out in front of Leonardo and Michelangelo. The creature laughed.

 _"Do you think if you drive fast enough you'll outrun me?"_ it asked. _"How precious."_

 _I'll get rid of you somehow,_ Raphael promised.

 _"How perfectly human-esque of you,"_ the creature commented. _"Fighting with all of your might to banish your inner darkness, but knowing full well that there's no escaping it. Eventually light fades and darkness takes over."_

Raphael could almost feel the cold metal of the creature wrapping around his body. He shivered violently in the warm air.

 _"Only with you, your darkness will reign eternal,"_ the creature whispered in his ear. _"There's no escaping what's inside you, Raphael. The Dictator tried to separate me from you back there, but all he managed to do was free me from the chains you had me bound in for so many years. I'm now free to do with you as I see fit."_

Raphael looked down at his hands, gasping as he saw Shredder's gauntlets encase his hands.

 _"You're mine, Shredder junior,"_ the creature hissed with dark delight. _"And, there's nothing you can do about it."_

"No!" Raphael yelled out loud.

He swerved and drove off the road. Leonardo and Michelangelo slammed on the brakes and watched as their brother parked the shell cycle, pulled off his helmet and hurried off into nowhere.

"Raph, get back here!" Leonardo called out. "We have to keep moving!"

Raphael stumbled over rocks and boulders, not knowing where he was going. Not watching where he was stepping, his foot caught in a large rock and he pitched forward, landing hard on his stomach. The air was knocked out of him. Gasping for breath, Raphael pushed himself to his knees.

 _"That was graceful,"_ the creature commented dryly.

Raphael held his head in his hands, curling into a ball and squeezing his eyes tightly closed. "Why won't you leave me alone?" he demanded.

"Raphael?" someone called out. "Raphael?"

"Just leave me alone!" Raphael yelled.

Someone knelt down beside him. He opened his eyes to see glistening red scales. Slowly, he lowered his hands and looked up. Golden eyes gazed at him worryingly.

"Raphael, what is going on?" Shelly asked in concern. "Why did you abandon the race?"

Raphael hung his head in shame. "It'll do no good," he whispered wretchedly.

Shelly frowned in confusion. "What will do no good?"

"This race. Winning. It won't matter. None of it will," Raphael said.

"Raphael, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?" Shelly questioned.

Raphael put a hand to his chest. "Something's...inside me," he whispered. "I can feel it. It's like a virus, invading my every thought, giving me visions of my worst nightmares."

Shelly took a breath before speaking again. "What are you saying?" she asked quietly.

"My demon didn't separate, Shelly," Raphael confessed. "It's still inside me. It wants to take over, take control. It wants to consume me. Cast me into eternal darkness, into a nightmare I'll never wake up from."

Shelly put her hands on Raphael's shoulders. "You've faced this demon on more than one occasion, Raphael," she said. "You've faced it, and defeated it. Though, it's more vocal now, it doesn't change the fact that it's still an enemy you have to conquer. You've done it before and I know you will again."

Raphael shook his head. "You don't get it, Shell. This isn't like last time. It's grown more powerful. It talks to me. I can feel it gnawing at my mind." He choked back a sob. "It wants my soul, Shell," he whispered.

"Then, I hope it burns," Shelly said.

Raphael looked up at her, eyes questioning.

"You have the strongest soul I know. Many have tried and failed to break it, but it keeps bouncing back. If that demon was to consume it, or whatever the hell it is that demons do with souls, all it would achieve is to burn to cinders," Shelly declared. "You're the fire, Raphael. Your soul is one big fireball. Any who touches it will turn to ash."

Raphael felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Thanks, Shelly," he said, voice quiet. He clenched his jaw and looked away, tears filling his eyes. "I never meant to cause that accident. I never meant to abandon you. I...I just..."

Shelly pulled him into a hug. "It's okay," she assured him. "You were hurting. I understand that. But, Raphael, it wasn't your fault. Why can't you see that?"

Raphael leaned into the hug, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall silently down his face. Shelly kissed the top of his head and pulled away.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Raphael took a shaky breath and nodded. Shelly smiled.

"Good. Now, how about we get back in the race? There's still two more demons to outrun," she said.

Raphael nodded again and got to his feet. Shelly stood up as well and the two made their way back to the road. Leonardo and Michelangelo were waiting patiently for them.

"Sorry about that," Raphael apologized, picking up his helmet.

"No worries," Michelangelo said with a smile. "No alarms, so we're good."

Raphael put his helmet back on as Shelly transformed back into the shell cycle. Raphael climbed on and revved the engine. He led the way down the track, followed closely by his brothers. What Shelly had told him had served to shut the creature up. It coiled itself in the darkest recesses of his mind like a viper. Raphael knew it was only a matter of time before it lashed out again. But, he wouldn't worry about it. At least, not now.

He had a race to win.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been fighting the flu off and on for the last couple of weeks (the joys of working in the public sector). Anyway, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be a bit longer, but this flu has knocked all the good out of me. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Your support is greatly appreciated.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The purple race car pulled up to the edge of a cliff. The door opened and the driver stepped out. Red eyes gazed out from behind the purple mask, narrowing with a dark grin as he watched the Turtles race by. Donatello looked to his right. A smoke cloud was rounding the corner. From his perch, the purple masked demon could hear an alarm scream in warning. He chuckled and hurried back to his car. His first brother had been unleashed.

"Who is it?" Raphael asked, looking over at Leonardo, who shook his head.

"Uh, guys?" Michelangelo called out. "I'm on my way."

A landmark appeared on the screen, a large archway leading into the cliffs. Leonardo revved the engine on his bike.

"Double time, guys," he said.

The brothers picked up speed. However, before they could make it to the archway, Michelangelo heard a tapping on his car door. He turned to his left and cried out. Red eyes blazed against the dark orange of the demon's skin.

"Peek-a-boo. I see you," the demon said.

Raphael and Leonardo spun around when they heard Michelangelo scream. The smoke cloud slammed into the car, forcing it off the road.

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried.

The car collided with a large boulder, the smoke consuming everything it touched.

"We have to go," Venus told the remaining brothers. "We can't idle. If we stay here then the others will find us and catch us."

"Venus is right," Shelly agreed. "All hope rests on us winning this race."

Reluctantly, Leonardo and Raphael turned around and raced off again. As they disappeared into the cliffs, Donatello pulled up to the entrance to the archway and got out of the car. He stepped out in front of the car and put his hands on his hips, watching the two bikes disappear within the cluster of canyon walls.

"This race just got interesting," sounded the voice of his brother.

Donatello turned to see Michelangelo walk up, eyes glowing crimson from behind his mask. A booming roar echoed from above them. The brothers looked up to see a dark blue smoke cloud fly overhead.

"Our leader joins the hunt," Donatello said. "Come, Brother. Let's finish this race."

* * *

"There's only one left," Raphael muttered.

Leonardo looked over at him. "What?" he asked.

"There's only one left," Raphael repeated. "One demon left."

"How can there be one left when there's two of us?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael swallowed thickly, not sure if he should tell his brother or not.

"Raph?"

"My demon didn't separate, Leo," Raphael confessed. "There were only three demons that did."

"What about yours?" Leonardo questioned.

"Been tryin' to take over ever since we got here," Raphael replied. "I think the Dictator is hoping that it will, and that none of us will win."

The calm of the canyon was broken by the shrill cries of an alarm. Leonardo looked down to see a landmark appear on the map.

"We've got incoming," Venus announced, her voice sounding panicked.

The brothers looked over their shoulders to see a dark blue smoke cloud come flying towards them. Leonardo turned to his brother, Raphael meeting his gaze.

"We both know how this is going to turn out," Leonardo started.

Raphael shook his head. "Leo, no."

"You have to win," Leonardo told him. "No matter what. Cross that finish line, win this race. Beat the Dictator at his own game."

"Leo, I can't," Raphael whispered.

"You have to," Leonardo urged. He turned back to look at the smoke cloud before meeting his brother's gaze again. "Me, Donnie, Mikey and Earth are counting on you, Raph."

"No pressure," Venus added.

Raphael nodded in understanding. Leonardo smiled and gave him a nod.

"Now, go!" he yelled.

"Come on, Shelly," Raphael said.

Leonardo watched as his brother vanished in a cloud of dust. "Good luck, Raph," he whispered.

He closed his eyes as the smoke cloud washed over him. He felt something curl around his body.

"Don't worry," a dark, echoing voice whispered in his ear. "I'll take good care of Raphael. You need not worry about him any longer."

The voice was the last thing he heard before everything faded into eternal darkness.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards, but I'm fighting a really bad lung infection and not at one hundred percent. But, I've kept this story hanging for too long. I hope you can forgive me for the wait.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead as storm clouds began to gather. Raphael kept his eyes on the road, hands gripping the handle bars. His heart hammering painfully against his ribs. His brothers were gone, he was alone. Lightning split the sky in two and the floodgates opened. Rain hammered against his skin, running down his visor and making it difficult to see. He had to win. There was no other choice. It was him against his brother's demons.

He took a path along a steep cliff. The road was becoming slick with rain. Raphael's attention was brought to something in his side mirror. The rev of an engine. In the mirror he could see three vehicles round the corner. A motorcycle and two cars. His heart dropped into his stomach. The driver of the motorcycle was closing the gap. He was just close enough for Raphael to see the solid red of his eyes behind the helmet.

"Raphael! Eyes on the road!" Shelly shouted.

Raphael snapped his attention back to the road, taking a turn too sharp and nearly driving off the edge of the cliff. He gasped for breath.

"Sorry, Shelly," he said.

"Sorry isn't going to bring you back from the dead if you go driving off the cliff," Shelly chastised.

Raphael shook his head, refocusing. "You're right. Head in the game."

He revved the engine and picked up speed, creating more distance between him and the demons. He couldn't get caught, his brothers were depending on him to win the race. The fate of Earth depended on him winning the race.

 _No pressure or anything,_ he thought.

 _"Is a world ruled by demons really such a bad thing?"_ the creature asked, stirring inside his mind.

 _No one asked you,_ Raphael snapped.

 _"You think I care if you give me permission to speak or not?"_ the creature laughed. _"Don't make me laugh, child."_

 _You're callin'_ me _a child? How old are you, anyway?_ Raphael questioned. _If you're my inner demon, shouldn't you be the same age as me?_

" _Some demons like spending their time in Hell, others like tormenting the hell out of others,"_ the creature said. _"Myself and my brothers are the part of the ones who decided to take up residence in hosts, rather than spend our time roaming around like restless spirits."_

 _So, you're old,_ Raphael commented.

 _"Older than you could possibly fathom,"_ the creature replied.

"Fantastic," Raphael muttered out loud.

He glanced in the side mirror again to see the demons come up behind him. He revved the engine, picked up speed and left the cliffs behind. The canyon opened up into a bridge. He heard the blade before he saw it. Raphael ducked and swerved to avoid getting his head cleaved off by his brother's sword. The front tire hit off the slight edge of the bridge.

"Raphael, be careful," Shelly warned.

Raphael pulled the bike up into a wheelie to avoid having his front tire slashed by Leonardo's demon. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the sounds of crackling electricity. Electrified prods extended from the front of Donatello's car.

"Seriously, Donnie?" Raphael asked.

He swerved again, just barely missing getting hit by a blast of electricity. He grunted when something slammed into the back of his helmet. Raphael looked in the side mirror to see disks flying out of the hood of Michelangelo's car. Another disk collided with his helmet, snapping his head forward. Raphael groaned in pain.

"Raphael!" Shelly shouted.

Raphael shook his head and looked up. His eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. Leonardo swung his sword downward. Raphael screamed as the blade tore through his right shoulder. He lost control of the bike. The front tire hit the edge of the bridge and kept going. The other three racers stopped at the edge of the bridge and watched as bike and rider disappeared into the foggy depths below.

"How fortuitous for us," Donatello commented, his usual quiet, calm voice now cold and calculating.

"He's done," Michelangelo said, voice dark and mischievous.

"These bodies are ours, boys," Leonardo said, his voice deep and echoing. He sheathed his sword. "The deed is done. He lost the war. It's time for us to take our rightful place."

The three brothers revved their engines and drove off, leaving everything behind in a cloud of smoke and dust.

* * *

Shelly transformed out of her bike form and spread her wings. She swerved to avoid colliding with a rock pillar. Looking around, she spotted Raphael a few feet away. She flew over to him and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Shelly spread her wings to slow the fall, gliding gracefully to the ground. She knelt down with Raphael in her arms. She looked at the wound worryingly. It was deep, cutting right to the bone. Shelly touched Raphael's cheek, her heart dropping at how cold and clammy his skin felt.

"Raphael?" she asked. "Raphael?"

 _He was in the darkness again. The crushing, suffocating darkness. Raphael stood motionless, eyes forward, breath shallow and labored. He could feel blood drip from his fingers, feel the throbbing, agonizing pain in his right shoulder. He vaguely remembered falling over the edge of a bridge. Was he dead? Surely he was. No one could survive that fall._

 _Somewhere in the darkness, metal claws clicked across the ground. Raphael felt something scrape up his shell. He moved his eyes slightly, catching the glimmer of red eyes and glowing metal out of the corner of his eye. The demon had morphed again, gaining four crab-like legs._

 _"Here we are, again," the demon said in his voice._

 _"What do you want?" Raphael asked._

 _"The same thing I've wanted since day one," the demon answered. "Your soul."_

 _"You're not getting it," Raphael said._

 _The demon ran its cold claws around his arm. "I think it's a reasonable request."_

 _"You're not getting it," Raphael repeated._

 _The demon stepped around him, its body morphing again, taking a more human shape._

 _"I can sweeten the deal," it said._

 _Raphael frowned. "How?"_

 _The demon morphed once again, taking on Shredder's appearance and started circling him. "I can win the race. Save your brothers from a fate worse than death. Don't you want that? To save your brothers?"_

 _"Yeah...but..."_

 _"But what?" the demon asked, stopping behind the turtle. "It's not asking much." It put its hands on Raphael's shoulders. "What's more important? The souls of your brothers? Or your own?"_

 _"My brothers," Raphael replied._

 _"So, what's with the hesitation? I'm not asking for much. What's a soul, anyway? If it means your brothers are safe and out of harm's way."_

 _"You want me to sell my soul," Raphael said._

 _"But at least it's to a devil you," the demon pointed out. "I promise I'll take good care of it."_

Shelly held Raphael's body tight to her chest. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed. Her rider was fading. If she didn't do something he was going to bleed to death. A fire began to burn deep in her gut.

"For what I am about to do, forgive me," she whispered.

 _Raphael screamed and collapsed to the ground, a hand going to his shoulder. The demon stepped back in surprise as smoke rose from the turtle's body. Raphael growled in pain, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes closed. Then, as quickly as it had started, the pain was gone. Raphael opened his eyes, gasping and panting for air. He looked down to see that the wound in his shoulder had healed over, held together by a smoldering burn._

 _"The dragon," the demon sneered._

 _Raphael smirked. "Yeah. The dragon." He got to his feet and turned to face his demon. "You're not getting my soul. Not now, not ever. I'm gonna win this race myself. I'm gonna win back the souls of my brothers and the fate of Earth. So, you can go crawl back to whatever hell you came from."_

 _"It's time to wake up, Raphael," Shelly's voice echoed through the darkness._

 _"It's time to finish this," Raphael said._

 _The demon hissed as light enveloped the turtle, casting everything in a brilliant white light._

"Wake up, Raphael," Shelly pleaded. "Please, wake up."

Raphael groaned, his face twisting into a mask of pain. His eyes slowly flickered open. Shelly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Raphael?"

Amber eyes met golden. A weak smile touched his lips. "Hey," Raphael breathed.

"I thought I had killed you," Shelly confessed.

Raphael shook his head. "Nah. It'll take a lot more than that to kill me," he told her.

He grunted as he pushed himself up. He looked at his shoulder. The wound had been calloused by a massive burn, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Are you able to ride?" Shelly asked.

"I have to be. My brothers are counting on me to finish this race," Raphael said. He looked at the dragon. "You with me?"

Shelly grinned. "Hell yeah," she replied.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
